ANOTHER CHANCE FOR REDEMPTION
by Sarahjisbon
Summary: So right now I'm having some ideas about my cute babies KABBY and really want to start writing something but the problem is I don't know how to start my story because I really want this story or whatever you want to call it to take different way from the original line of story… ok I talked so much need to get working on my beginning …


So right now I'm having some ideas about my cute babies KABBY and really want to start writing something but the problem is I don't know how to start my story because I really want this story or whatever you want to call it to take different way from the original line of story… ok I talked so much need to get working on my beginning …

Another chance for redemption

Everything started after Marcus got Abby shock lashed for helping Bellamy and the others to escape .. Jackson took Abby to medical to treat her burns then he saw that she is really weak '' Abby you need to rest.. how about you go to your quarters and if we any emergency situation I will call for you`` with that Abby just nodded and started to walk to her quarters, she didn't argue with Jackson because he was right she wasn't feel good, well of course she got shock lashed but that wasn't the only thing .. she hardly made it to her door , her head was pounding like her heart is right in her ear , she opened the door and released a grief sigh of relieve. She cleaned herself as much as she could then took off her boots and her shirt then laid on bed on her stomach , she put her head on the pillow then started think if she was wrong about Marcus to think that he had changed for the better because from what she saw he didn't , _was it all a lie ?_ she thought _that night was a lie on the Ark ? , that can not be true ? did it was a one night thing ?_ she kept thinking why Marcus was acting like this even when they are on the earth now , with that she fell asleep from tiredness ..\\\

In the medical ,

There had been some fighting between couple of them and there was someone who's been stabbed in the femur and the bleeding was too much so they took him the medical and Kane was there `` what happened ?`` Jackson asked while he was looking around the injury `` what have you done .. you took off the knife and the main artery .. he needs surgery or he is going to bleed to death `` he continued to make the arrangements to the surgery … `` where the hell is Abby ?.. didn't she get enough rest ? `` Kane said while he is standing next to Jackson .. ``she was too exhausted and weak .. I can handle this .. it is something I know how to do `` Jackson said then he noticed Kane leaves the medical ..

The sun just set and everyone starting to go to their tents or quarters leaving the guards alone out there .. with that Kane left too to his quarters to get some rest .. after all that had happened today he needed to put his thoughts in its place .. while he was on his way , he passed from Abby `s door and he slowed his pace as if he wanted to stop and knock on her door to tell her he is sorry or just see if she was ok .. but then he thought _no, I did what I had to do , she is the one who is trying to get us to what we used to be on the Ark .. I did everything to prevent that from happening .._ then he just kept walking as if he wasn't worry about her ..

KANE`S ROOM

There he lay on his back thinking about what had he just done .. he realized that he owes Abby an apology .. He stands on his feet , put on his boots and leave his room walking through the corridor to her door , he knock on the door and wait a minute but there was no response so he tries another time but this time is louder `` Abby this is Kane can you please just open the door , we need to talk ..`` he said that but with no vain _that means she is too upset_ he think to himself then he walks around to leave..

ABBY`S ROOM

She can hear some knocking on her door but she is too weak to remove her legs _what is going on , am I having a fever?_ She thinks while she heard another knock with someone speaking behind so she tries her best to get up .. she succeed by getting up and try to walk toward the door but her vision is too blurry and there she is losing her balance and fell hard on the desk next to her just to let everything on it fell on the floor as she is ..

OUTSIDE THE DOOR

Kane was on his move just to go back to his quarters but then he heard that sound of something had just smashed on the floor .. so here he is turning again to knock much harder on the door `` Abby are you ok? What is happening? Abby? `` he is not getting any thing from her .. ``you left me no choice ?`` he push the door as hard as he could eventually it opens , and there she is on the floor with unconscious `` Abby can you hear me ?`` he holds her trying to not touching her burns on the back.. `` oh God you are burning , we should get Jackson here `` then he lifts her take her to the bed and lay her on her side so the burns are not touched .. he run to the medical to find Jackson `` Jackson you should come with me now, it is Abby `` he didn't need to explain more .. both now in Abby`s room Jackson checked her temperature `` she is having a fever .. I need to give her antibiotics and she needs someone to stay and monitor her situation cause I don't think that the shock lashes that done this to her .. she has been weak for few days and that just brock her `` Jackson said while he was bringing a cold water in a bowel with towel to help her body by cooling it a bit .. he started with her hands then her forehead .. half an hour later Jackson brock the silence `` I need to go back to medical , she is better now `` .. `` ok then I am staying here to keep an eye on her `` Kane finally spoke .. with that Jackson left the room.. Kane stood there in front of Abby for few minutes just to look how beautiful this woman is even when she is sick and in her weakest situation then he brock his thought _come on Kane stop thinking like this, you look at what you have done , she is sick enough because of you, she is never going to forgive you , you let her down , you can not blame her for what she has done , she did it find her child , and of course it is something you don't know being a parent is a different thing than a chancellor .._ Kane keep talking to himself until he sensed a move from the bed so he stands up and hurry to her side , here she is opening her eyes and try to roll on her back , but he catch her from the shoulder `` hey , watch out not so fast , you still have these burns on your back`` Kane said then she remembered and with no word she rolled on her stomach and hid her face in the pillow trying to remember more than the shock lashing and there it is she faint because she had a bad fever .. _what in the hell Marcus doing in here ! where is Jackson !_ Abby thought then his voice as shaky as she ever could hear it `` Abby I am sorry, did not want this to happen but .. I am so sorry , please look at me I never want it to be like this`` with that she turns her head to him `` don't be I had to do it and I knew the consequences , I am not blaming you for what had just done `` she said


End file.
